hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 15 (I would like to change)
I would like to change is the fifteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *KELLIE and Chats imagine being fairies smaller than the flowers. *CHARLI spins around. *NATHAN does magic tricks with boxes. *CHARLI hides behind a cape and jumps out. *CHARLI sings the ABC song. *TIM pretends to be a musical magician. *CHARLI makes sounds of a big bell and a small one too. *KATHLEEN tries to clean a mess by using a magic wand. *CHARLI plays with a magic wand. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a worm (Nathan) who wants to be invisible and asks the owl (Kellie) for help, the bird (Charli) and another worm (Kathleen) are going to be victim of Nathan's tricks. Gallery Kellie S1 E15.png Charli S1 E15 1.png Nathan S1 E15.png Charli S1 E15 2.png Charli's ABC.png Tim S1 E15.png Charli S1 E15 3.png Kathleen S1 E15.png Charli S1 E15 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E15.png Songlets ;Word play Close your eyes, one, two, three You'll be surprised, one, two, three Spin around, round, round Touch the ground, one, two, three. Close your eyes, one, two, three Be petal dried, one, two, three Spin around, round, round Touch the ground, one, two, three. Close your eyes, one, two, three You'll be surprised, one, two, three Spin around, round, round Touch the ground, one, two, three. ;Body move #01 Spin around, one, two, three Other way, three, two, one Spin around and round Touch the ground, one, two, three. Spin around, one, two, three Other way, three, two, one Spin around and round Whee! Yippy! ;Shapes in space Come on, magic from magical lands Make me a tower with a wave of my hands. Come on, magic from magical lands Make me a tower with a wave of my hands. Come on, magic from magical lands Make me a tower with a wave of my hands. ;Body move #02 Now you see me, now you don't Now you see me but soon you won't You can't tell where I'll be next Now you see me, now you don't. Now you see me, now you don't Now you see me but soon you won't You can't tell where I'll be next Now you see me, now you don't. ;Filler song Dream On ;Filler song A B C everybody jump with me. Bend, jump. D E F swing to the right, swing to the left. G H I stretch right up to the sky. Stretch. J K L touch your toes, you're doing well. M N O breathe in lots and blow, blow, blow. P Q R jump and stretch out like a star. Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump. S T U relax for the count of two. One, two. V W X stretch and flex, stretch and flex. Y and Z relax and shake your arms and legs. That was Charli's exercises A to Z. ;Making music Magic, magic, magic It's a mystery Which magic instrument will I be? Ring ding, ring ding, dingle dingle, ling ding Can't you tell? I've change into dingle dingle, ling ding bell Ring ding, ring ding, dingle dingle, ling ding Can't you tell? I've change into dingle dingle, ling ding bell. Magic, magic, magic It's a mystery Which magic instrument will I be? Rum dom dom dom, drumma drumma dom dom Rom dom dom I've change into rumma rumma rumma drum Rum dom dom dom, drumma drumma dom dom Rom dom dom I've change into rumma rumma rumma drum. Rum dom dom dom, drumma drumma dom dom Rom dom dom I've change into rumma rumma rumma drum. ;Body move #03 Bong, bong, bong, bong I'm a clappering side of bell Bong, bong, bong, bong I'll make it ring so well. Bong, bong, bong, bong I'm a clappering side of bell Bong, bong, bong, bong I'll make it ring so well. Ding, ding, ding, ding I'm a clappering side of bell Ding, ding, ding, ding I'll make it ring so well. Bong, bong, bong, bong I'm a clappering side of bell Bong, bong, bong, bong I'll make it ring so well. ;Puzzles and patterns No songlet ;Body move #04 Close your eyes, one, two, three Be surprised, one, two, three Spin around and round Touch the ground, one, two, three. Close your eyes, one, two, three Be surprised, one, two, three Spin around and round Touch the ground, one, two, three. Close your eyes, one, two, three Be surprised, one, two, three Spin around and round Touch the ground, one, two, three. ;Sharing stories No songlet Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about flowers Category:Ep about fairies Category:Ep about turning & spinning Category:Ep about magic & magicians Category:Ep about towers Category:Ep about boxes Category:Ep about hiding Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep with Charli's ABC Category:Ep about ABC Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about bells Category:Ep about drums Category:Ep about stars Category:Ep about a mess Category:Ep about wishes Category:Ep about owls Category:Ep about worms Category:Ep about birds Category:Ep about invisibility